Trahison
by Antaram
Summary: Il avait fallu des mois à Hermione pour parvenir à se frayer un chemin vers le coeur de Severus. Il avait suffit de quelques secondes à ce dernier, pour briser le sien.
1. PROLOGUE : Désillusions

****Disclaimer :**** _Les personnages et l'univers de l'œuvre "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter un court instant et de les faire évoluer dans une fanfiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. Je n'en tire aucun revenus ni avantages quelconques, autres que le plaisir de vous divertir et de recevoir vos précieux retours. Merci d'avoir la correction de solliciter mon autorisation et d'attendre une réponse de ma part avant de la publier sur une plateforme autre que Wattpad ou FFNET._

* * *

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! S'écria-t-il.

Un jet de lumière verte s'échappa de sa baguette et vint heurter avec violence le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, en pleine poitrine. Avant de basculer lourdement en arrière et de tomber dans le vide, ce dernier vacilla dangereusement, comme s'il avait tenté de retarder sa chute l'espace d'un court instant. Dans ce laps de temps, son regard légèrement voilé, animé par un ultime éclair de conscience, accrocha celui de Severus Rogue qui lui faisait face. Il le remercia par la pensée d'avoir accédé à sa supplique, de lui avoir obéit, malgré ce que cela lui avait coûté, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de la faucheuse.

Harry, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité voulut hurler de toute la force de ses poumons mais le sortilège d'immobilisation que lui avait jeté un peu plus tôt le vieil homme l'en empêcha. Aucun son ne franchit donc la barrière de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sur un cri silencieux. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et son coeur martelait douloureusement son thorax. Il avait du mal à respirer devant le spectacle d'horreur qui venait tragiquement de se jouer sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour intervenir et empêcher ce terrible drame de survenir... Pourquoi ?!

Un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre, Hermione était profondément choquée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou de faire le moindre geste, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui avait prononcé l'impardonnable et l'avait dirigé vers l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard qui lui avait pourtant, seize années auparavant, accordé toute sa confiance, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, mais qu'il venait de faire voler en éclats de la plus vile des façons. Comment Severus Rogue avait-il pu se rendre coupable d'une telle ignominie ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, y traçant un sillon humide, tandis que ses pensées la ramenaient quelques heures en arrière.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs mois, elle était descendue dans les cachots en espérant pouvoir trouver refuge dans les appartements chaleureux de son ancien Professeur de Potions, qui enseignait désormais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils partageaient effectivement depuis peu une relation étrange : à la fois intime et distante, mais néanmoins bien différente du simple lien conventionnel censé unir un Professeur et son élève.

Tout avait commencé après qu'Hermione eut écopé d'un mois de retenue pour avoir eu l'incroyable audace de défier l'autorité de l'homme austère à l'occasion de l'un de ses cours en répondant à une question alors qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de prendre la parole. Elle avait trouvé cela cher payé mais, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas un peu plus, elle avait pris sur elle et tenté d'accepter son sort. Rogue l'avait alors contrainte à rejoindre son bureau tous les soirs après ses cours de la journée. Au début, il lui avait confié un nombre incalculable de tâches plus ingrates les unes que les autres qui consistaient à récurer plusieurs chaudrons à mains nues ( _sans l'aide la magie_ ), à mettre à sécher les peaux d'animaux plus visqueux les uns que les autres ou encore à inventorier les nombreux ingrédients du stock qui lui permettait de préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie - _mission qu'il avait conservée malgré son changement de poste_ -. Lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de ne pas exécuter une tâche exactement comme il l'avait exigé, l'homme ruinait tous ses efforts d'un sévère coup de baguette magique et lui faisait tout recommencer.

Puis, sans qu'Hermione n'en saisisse ni ne puisse en expliquer la raison, il s'était progressivement adoucit. Cessant de lui confier des tâches pour le moins avilissantes, il lui avait ordonné de lire différents ouvrages concernant les poisons et leurs antidotes ou encore des manuels recensant des sorts de défense contre les forces du mal très puissants, puis de lui en parler. Il attendait qu'elle lui explique de la manière la plus détaillée possible ce qu'elle en avait retenu. Lorsqu'elle ne mettait pas suffisamment l'accent sur les passages qu'il jugeait les plus importants, il les lui faisait relire attentivement et parfois même méticuleusement recopier.

Un soir, alors qu'elle l'avait retrouvé comme convenu dans son bureau, l'homme lui avait offert de le suivre. Sans se poser de questions, elle lui avait emboîté le pas. Il l'avait alors conduite dans ce qu'elle avait deviné être ses quartiers privés. Elle avait découvert avec surprise des appartements plus chaleureux qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se l'imaginer, bien loin de l'image de l'homme dur et froid qui les habitait, et que ce dernier avait décoré avec beaucoup de goût à l'aide de cuirs, boiseries et tentures de qualité. Elle n'avait pu retenir un franc sourire en découvrant un pan de mur de son spacieux séjour complètement occulté par une immense bibliothèque débordant de livres.

\- Choisissez-en un, asseyez vous et lisez, Miss, lui avait ordonné l'homme avec un ton sec contrastant avec l'attitude plus indulgente qu'il adoptait désormais.

Il s'était quant à lui installé à son bureau et plongé dans la fastidieuse correction d'une montagne de copies.

A chaque nouvelle retenue, ce qu'elle considérait désormais comme un rituel s'était reproduit. Il la laissait lire tandis que lui travaillait tantôt sur ses cours ou ses corrections, tantôt lisait un livre à l'autre bout du canapé où Hermione avait élu domicile. Les moments qu'elle passait en compagnie de son Professeur étaient tout bonnement surréalistes et il lui arrivait souvent de se demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver pour échapper aux tâches plus pénibles qu'il continuait en fait à lui confier en réalité... Mais non.

Malgré ce changement notable de comportement qui troublait profondément la jeune femme, l'homme, taciturne, ne lui adressait pas la moindre parole et demeurait aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumé. Un soir, n'y tenant plus, elle s'était donc risquée à briser le silence qu'elle commençait à trouver pesant en engageant la conversation au sujet du caractère atypique d'un des personnages principal du roman qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Rogue avait alors lentement relevé les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il avait attentivement écouté Hermione développer le fil de sa pensée. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin tu, il avait reniflé avec un tel dédain qu'elle avait réellement cru, à ce moment-là, qu'il allait violemment lui reprocher de l'avoir troublé dans ses occupations mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de donner sobrement son point de vue sur le personnage en question, avant de se replonger dans sa besogne. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle l'interpelait régulièrement en soulevant des interrogations ou en formulant des commentaires à propos de ses lectures.

Le mois de retenue arriva ainsi bien trop vite à sa fin aux yeux d'Hermione qui avait fini par apprécier ses soirées passées en la compagnie de son Professeur. Aussi, n'y tenant plus, après un soir passé à mortellement s'ennuyer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors au milieu des soeurs Patil et de Ginny qui devisaient à propos de leur petits amis respectifs et d'Harry et Ron qui s'affrontaient férocement au cours d'une partie d'Echecs version sorcier, elle avait fini par retourner, le surlendemain soir, dans les cachots.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de son antre, c'est avec un étonnement non feint qu'il avait découvert son étudiante dans le couloir.

\- Votre mois de retenue est arrivé à son terme avant-hier soir, Miss, lui avait-il fait remarquer, perplexe.

\- Je le sais, avait alors soufflé Hermione. Mais..., avait-elle hésité une seconde, je n'ai pas terminé l'ouvrage que j'ai commencé avant-hier soir justement et je dois vous avouer que je brûle d'envie d'en connaître la fin.

\- Soit, avait consenti l'homme au visage fermé avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer dans ses appartements.

Et elle était revenue, obstinément, chaque soir, se débrouillant toujours pour ne jamais terminer les livres dont elle initiait la lecture et pouvoir revenir les reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Rogue l'avait laissé troubler sa tranquillité, à chaque fois, alors qu'elle pensait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il finirait par perdre patience et lui claquer la porte au nez. Un jour, alors qu'elle était penchée sur un traité d'études des législations pénales sorcières qui s'étaient succédées au cours de l'histoire, l'homme avait pensé tout haut en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était tout à fait surprenant qu'elle préfère la proximité d'un vieux Professeur acariâtre plutôt que celle de ses amis. Alors Hermione lui avait avoué avec une spontanéité qui l'avait surprise elle-même que sa présence et leurs brefs échanges lui étaient profondément agréables et que le seul soir où elle n'était pas venue, cela lui avait cruellement manqué. Par ailleurs, elle avait glissé à voix basse, pensant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, qu'il avait une bien curieuse conception de la vieillesse... L'homme s'était alors soudainement mis à l'observer d'un drôle d'air pendant quelques instants, les yeux éclairés par une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu briller dans son regard et qu'elle ne sut définir mais qui l'ébranla fortement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un soir, tout avait basculé.

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait lu si tard qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était confortablement installée. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, Rogue avait bien tenté de la réveiller, mais sans succès. Après réflexion, il avait écarté l'idée de la ramener dans son dortoir de peur de croiser un élève ou un collègue qui ne manquerait pas de se demander ce qu'une étudiante et un Professeur pouvaient bien faire ensemble à une heure si tardive. Il l'avait alors soulevée dans ses bras et portée jusqu'à sa propre chambre où il l'avait couchée dans son lit. Il lui avait retiré ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcière ne lui laissant que l'uniforme qu'elle portait en dessous et avait remonté sur elle les couvertures avant d'aller s'étendre sur le canapé de son salon.

Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là mais avait néanmoins fini par parvenir à se lover dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à ce que des gémissements apeurés provenant de sa chambre ne l'en tirent brusquement. Il s'était alors relevé et dirigé vers celle-ci. Il avait entrebâillé la porte et avait remarqué que la jeune femme qui y dormait faisait vraisemblablement un cauchemar. Il s'était alors avancé près du lit et s'était évertué à tirer Hermione de son mauvais rêve. Celle-ci avait fini par se redresser sur sa couche en sueur, la respiration haletante. Bouleversée, elle s'était alors naturellement laissée aller contre le torse massif de son Professeur. Ce dernier, surpris, n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement. Puis, il avait fini par écarter précautionneusement la jeune femme de lui qu'il avait examiné avec soin, l'air soucieux.

\- Vous êtes en nage, avait-il constaté. Venez...

Il lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait entraînée derrière lui. Il l'avait conduite dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et lui avait indiqué qu'elle pouvait retirer ses vêtements imprégnés de transpiration et se rincer si elle le souhaitait, il allait lui porter un vêtement propre et sec. Il était revenu et avait déposé une de ses chemises sur le rebord du lavabo avant de s'éclipser.

Elle était revenue quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il l'attendait, assis au bord du lit. Il s'était levé avec l'intention de quitter la chambre et de la laisser se recoucher tranquillement mais elle l'avait retenu. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien rester auprès d'elle afin de la réveiller si elle faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Semblant livrer un rude combat en son for intérieur, il avait fini par capituler après quelques minutes et était venu se glisser sous les draps, près d'elle.

Dans la nuit, Hermione était venue rejoindre les bras de l'homme étendu à ses côtés, trop tendu pour réussir à retrouver le sommeil. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée.

L'aube approchant, elle avait commencé à s'agiter de nouveau et il l'avait sentie émerger des brumes du sommeil. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne s'était pas détachée de lui, comme il s'y était pourtant préparé. Croyant qu'il dormait, elle était au contraire venue passer un de ses bras autour de la taille du Professeur pour mieux se blottir contre lui. Un frisson avait électrisé ce dernier. Le sentant, elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

Une puissante attraction mutuelle contre laquelle ils n'avaient su lutter les avaient alors rapprochés. Leurs lèvres s'étaient cherchées et avaient fini par se trouver. Ils avaient échangé de longs baisers langoureux, ne s'écartant que pour mieux reprendre leur souffle, tout en laissant leurs mains partir à la découverte du corps de l'autre. D'abord avec retenue, puis avec plus d'empressement. Puis ils s'étaient aimés avec ardeur jusqu'au matin.

Depuis cette nuit, Hermione n'était plus allée se coucher un seul soir dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle avait réellement pensé trouver auprès de son Professeur et amant, un amour véritable, même si l'homme ne s'épanchait jamais et ne lui avait jamais formellement exprimé ses sentiments. Elle y avait sincèrement cru, jusqu'à ce dernier soir où les certitudes qu'elle s'était forgées avaient brutalement volé en éclats.

Elle était venue le trouver comme en chaque fin de journée mais il lui avait barré l'entrée de ses appartements. Il lui avait demandé, en proie à une vive fureur, de dégager et de lui foutre la paix. Peu habituée par tant de familiarité venant de la part de l'homme, cela avait fortement déstabilisé la Gryffondore. Notant qu'il avait l'air soucieux et inhabituellement agité, elle s'était permise d'insister.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? L'avait-elle interrogé. Je ne comprends pas...

Il s'était alors brusquement rué vers elle et l'avait violemment empoignée par le col de sa robe, la soulevant presque de terre.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne te permets plus ! Avait-il grondé. Et c'est pourtant simple... Je t'ai demandé de foutre le camp immédiatement !

\- Mais...

\- Ma pauvre Hermione... Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi étaient, pour ainsi dire... Délectables ! Avait-il craché. Ils ont rendu ma mission qui était de faire taire la méfiance de ce sombre idiot de Potter à mon égard par ton entremise des plus agréables !

La jeune lionne avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle avait reçu les mots de son Professeur comme de tranchants coups de poignard dans le coeur. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ? Elle lui avait tout donné ! Sans qu'il le sache elle lui avait même offert une des plus belles choses qu'une femme puisse donner à un homme... : son innocence. Et maintenant, il la piétinait sans vergogne. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper sur l'homme qui lui faisait face à ce point ?

Elle croyait savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir mal. Mais elle avait réalisé à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était complètement fourvoyée. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais su. De toute sa vie, Hermione n'avait jamais pensé qu'il soit possible d'éprouver une telle souffrance. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps était douloureux. Les mots de l'homme s'étaient révélés aussi brutaux que si on l'avait roué de coups. Elle avait mis des mois à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur et il avait mis quelques secondes à briser le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le même homme qui lui avait fait l'amour avec tant de douceur à plusieurs reprises qui prononçait des mots si durs. Des larmes inondaient son visage qui traduisait les signes évidents de la détresse à laquelle elle était en proie. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Elle lui avait tout donné. Il lui avait tout pris et il avait fini par la mettre à genoux.

Sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde de l'état de choc de son étudiante, Severus l'avait écartée de la porte de son antre sans ménagement et avait pris d'un pas vif la direction de la tour d'Astronomie, sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme lui avait mécaniquement emboîté le pas. Le voir assassiner Dumbledore en lieu et place de son filleul puis prendre la fuite aux côtés de plusieurs mangemorts avait fini de l'achever. Il lui avait fallu quelques interminables secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur et venir délivrer Harry, toujours figé par le sort jeté par Dumbledore. Puis elle s'était élancée à ses côtés à la poursuite de leur désormais ennemi commun.

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	2. Fuite

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et l'univers de l'œuvre "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter un court instant et de les faire évoluer dans une fanfiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. Je n'en tire aucun revenus ni avantages quelconques, autres que le plaisir de vous divertir et de recevoir vos précieux retours. Merci d'avoir la correction de solliciter mon autorisation et d'attendre une réponse de ma part avant de la publier sur une plateforme autre que Wattpad ou FFNET._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je tiens de prime abord à communiquer tout mon soutien à l'ensemble des niçois touchés de près ou de loin par les tragiques évènements ayant endeuillés le 14 juillet dernier la promenade des anglais mais également aux allemands durement éprouvés ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures et à toutes les personnes partout dans le monde victimes du terrorisme, de l'extrémisme et de l'obscurantisme._ _Je tiens ensuite à remercier très chaleureusement_ _ **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**_ _,_ _ **Zeugma412**_ _,_ _ **Darkklinne** , **Mlle ALine** , **PerfReedus** et **jeanneo patronum**_ _pour leurs aimables et encourageants reviews. Je vous prie par avance de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les coquilles, fautes d'orthographes, maladresses dans le langage ou la formulation qui m'auraient échappées et seront corrigées au fil des relectures. J'espère malgré tout que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent. C'est en tous cas avec une grande impatience que j'attends vos retours. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _"La fuite en amour ne vaut que pour celui qui a cessé d'aimer."_

 _ **Eugène CLOUTIER**.  
_

* * *

Par Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Elle était belle à damner un saint ! Saint, il était loin de l'être mais damné, assurément. Il était prêt à endurer toutes les souffrances pour le salut de la jeune femme brune aux cheveux ondulés, exhalant un parfum légèrement vanillé duquel il adorait s'enivrer, qui dormait auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se lasser d'admirer ses traits détendus et le galbe de sa poitrine ferme qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration paisible, chaque nuit qui lui était donnée de passer avec elle : Hermione, sa douce Hermione. Il essayait à chaque fois d'imprimer dans sa rétine, de graver dans le creux de sa mémoire chaque détails de son image sans défauts. Alors qu'il fit glisser son regard ébène le long du corps nu de sa compagne, cette nuit, à la différence des précédentes, une larme roula le long de sa joue pâle puis de sa mâchoire anguleuse avant de finir par venir s'écraser dans les draps qu'il partageait peut-être avec elle pour la dernière fois.

 **HP-HP-HP**

Severus courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château en direction de la sortie. Il traînait comme il le pouvait son filleul quasiment amorphe derrière lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de laisser échapper des plaintes aigües. Il était vraisemblablement terrorisé et nerveusement épuisé par des semaines d'angoisses au cours desquelles il s'était acharné à mener à bien la mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette dernière consistait à ouvrir un passage aux mangemorts dans Poudlard grâce à l'armoire à disparaître dissimulée dans la salle sur demande. De surcroît, le jeune homme manquait vraisemblablement d'air, mais le Professeur ne pouvait raisonnablement pas tolérer que le groupe arrête sa course ici pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Drago et Rogue étaient précédés de Fenrir Greyback qui ouvrait la marche et suivis de deux autres mangemorts chargés de faire reculer Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui étaient à leur trousse depuis la Tour d'Astronomie. À tout moment d'autres élèves ou des professeurs pouvaient se joindre à eux et prendre part à leur poursuite. Des Aurors, s'ils avaient été alertés de l'intrusion de soldats de Voldemort dans l'enceinte de l'École de sorcellerie et la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de celle-ci, pouvaient surgir de n'importe où, à tout moment. Il était donc vital pour eux de fuir Poudlard le plus rapidement possible. Et pour cela, quitter le collège et ses barrières magiques était une nécessité absolue afin de pouvoir transplaner sans obstacles ni restrictions. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall et alors que Fenrir écartait les lourdes portes donnant sur l'extérieur, leurs assaillants surgirent derrière eux, émergeant d'un passage secret.

Harry pétrifia l'un des mangemorts qui suivaient, qui, n'ayant pas vu le sort venir, ne put l'éviter et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. Son acolyte se retourna brusquement et engagea en représailles un duel féroce avec le jeune Gryffondor. Fenrir, l'homme loup, revint prestement sur ses pas, tirant vivement sa baguette de sa poche, et attaqua Hermione avec rudesse. Cette dernière para habilement ses sorts sans toutefois parvenir à les lui retourner. Rogue en profita alors pour pousser Drago dans le parc et lui ordonner de fuir, vite ! Il se retourna afin d'évaluer rapidement la situation d'un oeil expert. Il tira à son tour sa baguette de sa poche, décidant de prendre part à l'affrontement qui ne devait pas s'éterniser sans quoi il entraînerait leur perte. Il stupéfixa Harry et désarma le mangemort qui défiait ce dernier.

\- Sombre idiot ! Cracha-t-il rageusement. Potter est réservé au Maître ! Nous avons promis de le lui laisser vivant et en pleine possession de ses moyens !

Il lui rendit sa baguette d'un geste abrupt et lui désigna la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, il se retourna vers Miss Granger et Greyback. La jeune femme résistait avec vaillance aux assauts de son brutal agresseur, en appelant aux sorts de défense contre les forces du mal que son Professeur lui avait fait étudier pendant le mois de retenue qu'elle avait passé sous sa garde. Mais, fortement affaiblie par le chagrin suscité par les mots qu'il avait eu à son endroit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Severus entrevit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il décida donc de lui venir en aide et de pétrifier le mangemort qui livrait bataille avec celle qui était devenue son amante. Après quoi, il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant sur-le-champ à prendre la fuite à son tour quand Hermione l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! L'invectiva-t-elle. Reste ! Bat toi avec moi ! Il ne t'en faudra pas beaucoup pour finir de me détruire si c'est là la mission que t'as assigné Tu-Sais-Qui !

Il fit volte-face. Elle tenta de le désarmer mais ayant anticipé son geste il para le sort sans difficultés à l'aide d'un informulé et le lui retourna, les traits déformés par la colère. Sa baguette lui vola des mains pour venir atterrir dans l'une des siennes. Il se retint de la briser d'un geste sec, se contentant de la jeter avec hargne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas rageur et lui agrippa brutalement la nuque. Il obligea, sans la moindre douceur, la jeune femme à relever son visage baigné de larmes vers le sien et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- JE SUIS TOUT SAUF UN LÂCHE ! Rugit-il, hors de lui. TU M'ENTENDS ?!

\- ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI TU AGIS COMME SI TU EN ÉTAIS UN ?! S'écria Hermione le coeur broyé par l'incompréhension, ne parvenant pas à interpréter le changement de comportement de l'homme qu'elle croyait avoir appris à connaître et cerner.

Il relâcha soudain la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa nuque, les mains tremblantes et s'écarta d'elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je ne peux pas Hermione, articula-t-il, les traits déformés par la rage mais aussi par la douleur que suscitait en lui le fait d'être contraint de repousser et de faire souffrir la jeune femme qu'il aimait pourtant désespérément. Car oui, en dépit des apparences, il était profondément attaché à elle.

Si l'inclination qu'il lui portait n'avait commencée à naître que quelques mois plus tôt, le regard qu'il posait sur elle avait toutefois commencé à évoluer quelques années auparavant : à partir du bal de Noël donné à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour être tout à fait exact. C'était la période au cours de laquelle elle avait commencé à sortir de sa chrysalide pour se muer en la femme aux attributs pour le moins avantageux qu'elle allait devenir. Mais ce n'est pas son physique qui avait compté aux yeux de Severus. Il n'avait certes pas manqué de remarquer l'attrait qu'elle suscitait soudain chez la gente masculine aux hormones en ébullition de Poudlard. Mais c'est l'attraction et le pouvoir d'influence inconscient qu'elle exerçait sur eux qui avait capté son attention. À partir de ce jour avait commencé à naître en lui le désir impérieux de la protéger et de veiller attentivement à ce qu'elle apprenne à aiguiser et exploiter toutes les qualités qui étaient susceptibles de faire d'elle un élément de poids dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans être troublée par de futiles considérations amoureuses. Il gardait de fait un oeil vigilant sur elle en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, car elle était la meilleure amie du survivant et que Dumbledore en avait formulé le souhait ; mais depuis cette soirée les choses avaient changé. Severus avait pleinement pris conscience de la valeur de la jeune femme qui possédait des qualités indéniables parmi lesquelles des capacités intellectuelles hors normes et une impressionnante force de travail. Sans elle, Harry face à Voldemort ne valait rien. Elle était pour le jeune homme la voix de la sagesse, celle qui le tempérait dans certains de ses excès et qui lui éclairait la voie lorsqu'il se perdait en chemin : en définitive, elle lui était indispensable à lui comme à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était, en tant que tel, devenue infiniment précieuse aux yeux du Professeur Rogue qui avait réalisé qu'elle se trouvait être, tout comme lui ou la détestable progéniture de James Potter, une des clefs qui permettrait d'ouvrir les portes d'un monde sans Lord Voldemort. Il avait jusque là, refusé de l'admettre, ne voyant en elle qu'une insupportable et prétentieuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais sa vision des choses avait fini par basculer à partir de cette soirée et il avait désormais porté sur la jeune femme un regard bien plus bienveillant et respectueux qu'auparavant, un peu comme celui d'un soldat sur son arme fétiche.

L'année suivante, lors de l'escapade du survivant, d'Hermione, de Ron, de Ginny, de Neville et de Luna, au Ministère de la Magie, le fait de ne pouvoir agir autrement qu'en alertant les autres membres de l'Ordre pour venir à leur secours - _afin de ne pas entacher sa couverture d'espion_ \- l'avait rendu fou. Il s'était maudit de n'avoir su faire intégrer les bases de l'Occlumancie à cet incapable de Potter et d'avoir de la sorte exposé la vie de Miss Granger et ses camarades à une horde de mangemorts chargée de récupérer la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort. L'attente s'était révélée interminable. Quand on lui avait enfin annoncé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé ou pire, il avait éprouvé un indicible soulagement. Il avait également considéré avec plus d'acuité les liens qui unissaient Harry, Hermione et Ron et avait compris que s'il était impossible pour lui d'interagir directement avec les deux garçons et de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit afin de venir à bout du Seigneur Noir, il pouvait le faire par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione. En effet, il pouvait transmettre ses connaissances à la jeune femme qui ne manquerait pas de les communiquer à ses deux amis le moment venu, assurant ainsi le succès de leur quête.

Alors, sous un prétexte fallacieux, il l'avait placée chaque soir en retenue pendant un mois. Il avait ainsi pu lui transmettre plus de connaissances en Défense contre Les Forces du Mal qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire en six ans. En outre, à force de la côtoyer quotidiennement, il avait peu à peu cessé de ne voir en elle qu'une somme de qualités nécessaires à la destruction de Voldemort pour la considérer comme une personne à part entière. À travers son amour pour les livres et la façon exaltée dont elle en parlait, dont elle s'interrogeait à leurs propos, elle lui avait d'une certaine façon rappelé sa mère, Eileen, avec laquelle, enfant, il partageait cette passion. Elle avait ainsi sans le savoir ouvert une première brèche en lui. Cette dernière lui avait permis de recouvrer la vue et d'apprendre à regarder de nouveau les personnes gravitant autour de lui comme des êtres humains et non plus seulement comme la fonction dans laquelle il les enfermait ou le rôle qu'il leur assignait.

C'était là la technique qu'il avait scrupuleusement mise en place, au fil des années, pour instaurer d'emblée une distance entre lui et les individus avec lesquels il interagissait : les objectiver lui permettait de moins s'attacher à eux, de moins souffrir leur perte et donc d'être infiniment moins vulnérable que ses semblables et plus efficace dans son rôle d'espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. En effet, le fait de voir mourir un ami, un collègue, un partenaire ou même un apprenti se serait révélé pour lui bien plus difficile à vivre et à surmonter que celui de voir partir des personnes qu'il avait appris à ne considérer que comme les vulgaires pièces d'un échiquier à dimension humaine.

Hermione avait réussi, sans s'en rendre compte, à fissurer la barrière que Severus avait érigé entre lui et le reste de l'humanité, pour se frayer à petits pas un chemin vers son coeur. L'homme avait fini par s'attacher à elle bien plus que de raison et par apprécier sa présence apaisante auprès de lui. Lorsque le mois de retenue était arrivé à sa fin, il s'était surpris à espérer la revoir bientôt. Si elle n'était pas revenue le soir-même, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de chercher une série de motifs pour lesquels il pourrait de nouveau la placer en retenue, son souhait s'était réalisé le lendemain sans qu'il n'ait à le provoquer lui-même. Recherchant vraisemblablement elle aussi sa présence, Hermione était revenue frapper à sa porte prétextant souhaiter finir le livre qu'elle avait commencé l'avant-veille. S'accommodant de son explication, après une hésitation feinte, il lui avait bien volontiers ouvert sa porte et avait accepté de la voir troubler de nouveau son intimité.

C'est avec une joie habilement dissimulée qu'il l'avait vu chaque soir investir ses appartements et reprendre place dans son canapé, un livre entre les mains, les jambes croisées l'une par dessus l'autre. Il avait pris un immense plaisir à pouvoir l'observer à la dérobée tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses lectures. Plus grande encore avait été la satisfaction d'échanger avec elle au sujet de ses œuvres littéraires favorites. Il avait ainsi pu la découvrir bien plus mature que la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge et qu'il n'avait pu lui-même se le figurer.

Les soirs passant, une relation spéciale s'était tissée entre eux faite de silences partagés et respectés ; de sobres échanges ; de regards à la dérobée, fuyants ou gênés ; de rouge aux joues ; de voix enrouées ; de manque et de larmes discrètes parfois le soir venu, lorsque l'heure imposait de se séparer ; de nuits sans sommeil agitées, peuplées d'images obsédantes de corps luisant de transpiration étroitement enlacés... Jusqu'à cette nuit et ce petit matin où tout entre eux avait dérapé : où les masques étaient tombés, où les statuts respectifs avaient été mis de côté, où ils avaient fini par s'aimer sans retenue, avec toute la passion qui les habitaient secrètement... Jusqu'à cette nuit et ce petit matin où ils avaient tacitement décidé qu'ils partageraient désormais chaque soir le même lit.

Severus n'avait plus eu la force de résister au feu qu'avait allumé en lui la jeune femme. Il avait cédé à l'impérieux désir qu'il avait de la faire sienne, coeur, corps et âme. Il n'avait jamais connu auparavant plus grand bonheur que d'étreindre tout contre lui le corps chaud de celle qui était l'objet de son affection la plus profonde.

Mais celui-ci s'était finalement révélé de courte durée. En effet, peu de temps après que leur relation soit devenue plus intime, il avait été convoqué à une réunion par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait exprimé le désir que l'on s'en prenne aux proches du survivant, pour l'affaiblir moralement avant la bataille finale. Parmi eux figuraient au premier rang Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Il avait été envisagé d'enlever l'un d'eux afin de le faire prisonnier et de le torturer à mort. Effrayé par la perspective que le sort désigne sa jeune compagne, Rogue avait déployé tous ses talents de négociateur afin d'obtenir du Lord Noir l'autorisation d'être seul chargé de s'occuper de la fille dans la mesure où il était le mieux placé pour identifier les faiblesses de cette dernière, la connaissant depuis ses onze ans ; et mettant en avant le fait qu'il ferait plus de dégâts en jouant de ses sentiments plutôt qu'en s'attaquant à elle physiquement. Voldemort l'avait donc enjoint de charmer son élève dans le but de la manipuler afin qu'elle endorme la méfiance du survivant le concernant mais plus encore à l'égard de Draco Malefoy auquel avait été confié une mission de la plus haute importance qui permettrait aux mangemorts d'investir Poudlard.

Severus avait tout fait pour retarder le succès de la tâche de son filleul et ainsi profiter de son bonheur éphémère le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce soir où il avait été contraint de le faire voler en éclats... Jusqu'à ce soir où la marche de la grande Histoire avait fini par le rattraper, piétinant sans vergogne son histoire d'amour naissante, foulant aux pieds ses espoirs nouveaux et le coeur d'Hermione.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta Rogue les mains tremblantes tandis que son coeur martelait douloureusement sa poitrine. Les mâchoires durement crispées, ses orbes profondes étaient accrochées aux yeux chocolats embués de larmes de son élève. Un frisson secoua son corps tendu à l'extrême tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras et la presser contre lui à l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas. Il en allait de leur survie à tous les deux. Si Merlin le voulait bien, ils se retrouveraient peut-être à la fin de la guerre. Alors si elle acceptait de l'écouter, il pourrait lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et passer le restant de ses jours à essayer de se faire pardonner. Déglutissant avec peine, il leva sa baguette dans sa direction et lui lança un sortilège d'entrave avant de prendre la fuite à grandes enjambées.

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	3. Douleur

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et l'univers de l'œuvre "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter un court instant et de les faire évoluer dans une fanfiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. Je n'en tire aucun revenus ni avantages quelconques, autres que le plaisir de vous divertir et de recevoir vos précieux retours. Merci d'avoir la correction de solliciter mon autorisation et d'attendre une réponse de ma part avant de la publier sur une plateforme autre que Wattpad ou FFNET._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Merci **Darkklinne** , **Mrs Gold** , **Allersia** , **Zeugma412** , **Fantomette34** et **jeanneo patronum** pour vos commentaires ! Merci également à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur liste d'alerte et de favoris ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !  
_

* * *

 _"La douleur, c'est le vide."_

 **Jean-Paul SARTRE**

* * *

Rogue se matérialisa devant un majestueux manoir dans un tournoiement de capes. Il fut accueilli par un homme qui pointait sa baguette tout droit dans sa direction. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, laissant le temps au mangemort qui lui faisait face de le reconnaître. Ceci fait, ce dernier, rassuré, abaissa sa baguette, le gratifiant d'une grimace légèrement forcée qui s'apparentait à un sourire.

\- Severus, le salua Dolohov.

\- Antonin, répliqua froidement l'interpellé en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis attendu par le Maître.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête et s'écarta pour le laisser pénétrer dans le domaine étroitement surveillé qui abritait Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles. Rogue se hâta sur le chemin qui le séparait de l'entrée de l'élégante demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un silence de plomb régnait alentour, troublé seulement par le crissement du gravier que foulait le pas nerveux du sorcier entièrement vêtu de noir. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de pénétrer dans le hall, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur qui martelaient douloureusement son thorax. Il ne devait pas flancher maintenant : le plus difficile était fait. Il s'introduisit dans l'entrée faiblement éclairée, qui ouvrait sur une immense salle à manger dans laquelle il s'avança avec prudence.

Une immense table, tout en long, trônait au milieu de la pièce sur les murs de laquelle dansait la lueur de bougies qui dissipaient à peine la pénombre ambiante. Il distingua plusieurs silhouettes attablées. Parmi elles, il reconnut celle, caractéristique, du Lord Noir. À sa gauche était recroquevillée sur sa chaise une personne légèrement voûtée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, frissonnante, qu'il devina être le jeune Drago Malefoy. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser aux autres convives car la voix sifflante de son Maître s'éleva soudain dans la salle.

\- Rogue, viens donc t'asseoir à ma droite, l'invita l'homme à la tête de serpent.

Severus s'exécuta sans un mot. Une fois assis, il planta ses deux onyx dans les yeux injectés de sang de Voldemort qui le sonda, le regard féroce. Mais, l'homme passé maître dans l'art des faux-semblants ne laissa transparaître aucune faille. Le sorcier à la peau translucide sembla satisfait de son examen.

\- Severusss, je me dois de te féliciter pour le brillant travail que tu as accompli ce soir.

Rogue sourit, donnant l'air d'être heureux de recevoir les félicitations de son Maître.

\- J'ai maintenant toutes les preuves que tu es un homme de confiance, le complimenta-t-il. Pour te remercier, dès lors que nous aurons pris le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie – _ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant_ – j'ai décidé de t'offrir le poste de Directeur du Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

À cette nouvelle inattendue, le coeur de Severus rata un battement. Être contraint de prendre la place de Dumbledore, qu'il venait de tuer, à la tête de Poudlard ? De quoi le tourmenter encore un peu plus si cela ne suffisait pas déjà ! Tous les jours, tout à l'École lui rappellerait le crime horrible qu'il avait commis ! Les murs de son cachot, qui avaient vu s'écouler les jours les plus heureux de sa vie, accentueraient le manque suscité par l'éloignement d'Hermione qu'il avait été contraint de repousser. C'était inévitable, il allait devenir fou !

 **HP-HP-HP**

Des cris violents et tumultueux provenant de la salle commune des Gryffondors le tirèrent brusquement de son sommeil. Ronald Weasley, les paupières papillonnantes, se redressa vivement sur son lit, le coeur battant la chamade. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras et dirigea son regard vers le lit appartenant à son meilleur ami, les yeux légèrement plissés pour leur laisser le temps de s'accoutumer à la pénombre ambiante. Celui-ci était vide et les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Le rouquin attrapa alors la montre qui reposait sur la table de chevet près de la tête de sa propre couche et déchiffra le cadrant, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Son acolyte n'aurait-il pas dû être rentré de son rendez-vous avec le Directeur de Poudlard à cette heure si avancée de la nuit ? Quelle folie avait bien pu s'emparer de ses condisciples pour leur arracher de si vives exclamations ?

Le Gryffondor se passa une main moite dans les cheveux avant de s'arracher fébrilement à ses couvertures et se lever. Il enfila le pantalon qu'il avait laissé tomber la veille au pied de son lit par dessus son caleçon et attrapa le premier t-shirt venu dans son armoire. Il prit le temps de réveiller ses camarades de chambrée, encore endormis pour certains, avant de sortir du dortoir. Débouchant au sommet de l'escalier qui conduisait à la salle commune, il n'eut même pas le temps de descendre une marche que sa petite sœur, Ginny Weasley, les avait déjà toutes précipitamment gravies pour le rejoindre. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage qui traduisait les signes d'un grand affolement.

\- Ron ! S'écria-t-elle en s'abattant dans les bras de son aîné avant d'aller nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Ginny, mais que se passe-t-il ?! S'inquiéta le garçon en l'écartant précautionneusement de lui et en l'enjoignant à se calmer.

\- Oh, Ron ! Gémit la jeune femme. C'est horrible ! Des mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans le château un peu plus tôt dans la nuit... Et... Dumbledore... Il est mort ! C'est Rogue ! Il l'a tué sous les yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione... Ils n'ont rien pu faire !

Le plus jeune garçon des Weasley agrandit les yeux sous la surprise, tentant comme il le pouvait d'amortir le choc suscité par les révélations fracassantes de sa petite soeur. C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles ! Le plus grand sorcier du siècle ne pouvait pas être tombé sous un sort de ce bâtard graisseux de Rogue ?! Ainsi, il les avait tous berné depuis le début ! La méfiance qu'Harry et lui avaient toujours nourri à son égard était donc justifiée ! Les mâchoires crispées par l'émotion et la colère, il attrapa Ginny par les épaules, exigeant d'elle qu'elle tente de reprendre contenance.

\- Où sont Harry et Hermione ? La questionna-t-il, d'une voix ferme.

\- De... Dans le bureau du Directeur, parvint-elle à balbutier entre deux sanglots. Des Aurors souhaitent les interroger.

 **HP-HP-HP**

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au sommet de cette Tour et ce que vous y faisiez, Miss ? Demanda l'homme à la voix nasillarde assit face à Hermione.

Il était vêtu d'un sévère complet gris duquel dépassait une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col surmonté d'un nœud papillon. Les yeux légèrement plissés, il tentait de capter le regard de l'étudiante dévastée qui lui faisait face et qu'il devait interroger mais cette dernière tenait la tête obstinément baissée. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de finir par se lever un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il contourna le bureau qui les séparait pour la rejoindre. Il se plaça derrière elle et vint poser ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place pour le faire doucement pivoter vers lui. Il s'accroupit.

\- Ecoutez jeune fille... Si vous ne pouvez pas parler, alors montrez moi.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, le menton tremblant. Elle ne voulait pas ! Personne ne devait savoir à quel point elle s'était faite manipuler par son odieux Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Severus Tobias Rogue. Jamais ! L'humiliation qu'elle avait subie était suffisamment grande pour que cela ne soit pas en plus consigné _ad vitam eternam_ dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle la voix ferme entre deux sanglots. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

La Gryffondore, après avoir ravalé autant de larmes qu'elle le pouvait, rapporta tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la soirée. Elle n'omit aucun détails, travestissant seulement les évènements qui l'avaient conduite à se retrouver là où elle n'aurait normalement jamais dû se trouver et ainsi à devenir le témoin du meurtre de Dumbledore. Vraisemblablement satisfait par le récit de la jeune femme, l'employé du Ministère lui permit de prendre congé.

Elle quitta donc le bureau directorial, la démarche chancelante. À la sortie de celui-ci, elle fut accueillie par les bras puissants de Ron, dans la chaleur desquels elle fondit de nouveau en pleurs tandis qu'Harry s'engouffrait à son tour dans la pièce où était resté l'employé du Ministère, qui souhaitait l'interroger à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune garçon des Weasley, Hermione dans les bras, déglutit en levant les yeux vers le plafond, tentant de ravaler ses propres larmes. La détresse de son amie était difficilement supportable pour lui qui s'efforçait de ne pas vaciller à son tour. Il haïssait Merlin de l'avoir contrainte à assister à l'assassinat d'Albus. Il en voulait encore plus à Severus Rogue, le principal acteur de cette tragédie ! Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de son amie à la pensée que du trio qu'ils formaient avec Harry, elle était celle qui avait toujours plaidé favorablement la cause de celui qui avait été leur Professeur de Potions pendant cinq ans, qu'elle trouvait admirable à bien des égards, tandis qu'eux, au contraire, s'en étaient toujours méfiés. Plus vif encore devait sans doutes être le sentiment de trahison qui étreignait le coeur de son amie.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ressorte à son tour de son audition. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une Minerva McGonagall affligée qui les informa qu'elle venait de prévenir l'ensemble des parents d'élèves de la fermeture imminente de Poudlard par hiboux express et du rapatriement prochain des étudiants dans leur famille. L'École n'était plus, désormais, un endroit sûr. Arthur Weasley allait venir les chercher pour les transplaner au Terrier, fraîchement rebâti suite à l'incendie provoqué par Bellatrix Lestrange plus tôt dans l'année. Des sorts de protection plus puissants qu'auparavant en faisaient de nouveau un lieu où ils seraient en sécurité, au moins provisoirement.

 **HP-HP-HP**

Son entrevue terminée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue avait transplané à l'Impasse du Tisseur où il possédait un modeste pavillon. Il s'était littéralement effondré dans un des fauteuils qui trônaient au milieu de son élégant salon, se laissant submerger par la terrible douleur qui l'étreignait de part en part mais aussi la fureur qui irradiait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il laissa le torrent de larmes qu'il s'était appliqué à retenir jusque là inonder ses joues pâles et émaciées.

Dans son coeur, il n'y avait plus que du vide. Il avait perdu les deux être à qui il tenait le plus au monde. D'abord, un ami et mentor, une figure paternelle de substitution : Albus Dumbledore. Ensuite, son amour : Hermione Granger. Dans sa poitrine béait désormais un trou qui épousait tantôt les formes d'Albus, tantôt celles de sa belle. Il avait si mal ! Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, haletant et frissonnant. Il se haïssait ! Jamais il n'aurait dû s'autoriser à s'attacher à quiconque. Il le savait bien pourtant que l'amour rendait faible et vulnérable. Il l'avait déjà éprouvé à deux reprises avec sa mère et Lily mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de retomber dans le piège ! Il en voulait aussi furieusement à Hermione !

Elle n'aurait jamais du revenir, son mois de retenue achevé ! Il n'aurait jamais du lui ouvrir la porte de son antre ! Elle n'aurait jamais du lui sourire ! Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser pénétrer de nouveau dans ses appartements, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à y faire !

Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point le contrôle des évènements ? Il savait pourtant ce qui allait se passer s'il la laissait l'approcher de trop près. Le trouble qu'elle avait fait naître chez lui, au fil des retenues du mois qui avait précédé, il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de la seule autre femme qui avait compté à ses yeux en dehors de celle qui l'avait mis au monde... Il savait très bien au fond de lui ce qui risquait de se produire. La tentation pour lui avait été d'autant plus grande que des indices laissaient clairement deviner qu'il ne laissait pas son étudiante totalement indifférente.

Il avait pourtant bien tenté de résister aux sentiments qu'elle faisait naître chez lui. Il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux, il ne voulait plus. Il avait tellement souffert la dernière fois qu'il n'avait plus la force, qu'il ne se sentait plus le courage. Pourtant, du courage il en avait fait preuve au cours des nombreuses missions qui lui avaient été confiées ces dernières années. Mais c'était là une qualité qui caractérisait l'espion, pas l'homme face à la jeune femme qui suscitait son intérêt. L'homme avait eu peur. La beauté de Granger, son intelligence, leurs très – _trop ?_ – nombreux points communs malgré la différence d'âge et leurs statuts respectifs... Tout en elle l'avait bouleversé.

Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'avait été question pour lui que d'une simple attirance purement physique. Alors, un soir seulement aurait suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Après, comme toutes les autres, il l'aurait violemment congédiée sans se soucier de ses états d'âme avant de reprendre le cours _« paisible »_ de sa vie. Mais Hermione ne s'était malheureusement pas révélée être la femme d'une seule nuit. Non ! Elle appartenait à ce genre de femmes qui étaient plutôt celles d'une vie...

Jusqu'alors, il avait cru à tort que la sienne était Lily et que Potter la lui avait volée. Mais la proximité qu'il avait partagé avec sa jeune étudiante lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il s'était mépris. L'éternelle rancoeur qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de James et de sa descendance s'était soudainement éteinte, lui dégageant la poitrine d'un poids énorme pour laisser la place à des sentiments plus nobles, dirigés tout droit vers Hermione. La sienne était arrivée alors qu'il ne l'attendait pas, qu'il ne l'attendait plus.

Après l'avoir rudoyée plus que quiconque ne le méritait, la vie lui offrait enfin un présent d'une valeur inestimable : un peu d'amour, sa part de bonheur, la perspective – _même temporaire !_ \- d'un avenir. Un être qui se souciait de lui, qui plaçait son bien-être avant le sien, qui lui voulait et lui faisait tant de bien sans rien attendre en retour...

Une part de lui avait eu peur et avait tenté de lutter contre les sentiments intenses qui avaient grandi en lui à son contact. L'autre en avait été incapable et avait fini par prendre le dessus. Il s'était finalement résolu à prendre le risque de souffrir encore et s'était égoïstement autorisé à aimer la gryffondore de toutes ses forces, trop conscient que le temps qui leur était donné était compté. L'avenir était sombre. Il savait qu'arriverait bientôt un jour où il serait obligé de cesser d'être lui même avec elle et de réarborer son masque d'homme froid et sans coeur. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait la repousser pour la protéger et mener à son terme la mission que lui avait confié feu Albus Dumbledore. Il savait que viendrait un jour où il serait contraint de lui faire du mal, de sacrifier leur amour, leur bonheur, au nom du bien de la communauté sorcière. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Bien qu'il s'y soit longuement préparé, quand le moment était venu, la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé s'était révélée insupportable ! Il en tremblait encore... Elle ne le pardonnerait jamais et cela le rendait littéralement fou de rage et de chagrin ! Elle n'oublierait jamais les mots tranchants qu'il avait prononcé. Elle n'oublierait jamais le jour et l'heure, le lieu où tout entre eux avait de nouveau basculé, mais cette fois pour le pire.

 **HP-HP-HP**

Depuis qu'ils avaient regagné le Terrier, Hermione n'avait quitté les bras de Ron que pour rejoindre ceux d'Harry qui s'appliquait à la bercer doucement dans le canapé du séjour des Weasley en prononçant des paroles qu'il espérait réconfortantes, malgré la détresse qui l'habitait. Malgré les efforts de son ami, elle avait été incapable de cesser de pleurer, ni même d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'estomac et la gorge trop noués pour cela.

Les images de la soirée terrible qu'ils venaient de vivre ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux : Severus la repoussant durement, lui révélant qu'elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une vulgaire distraction, qu'un instrument qu'il avait utilisé pour faire taire la méfiance de Potter à son égard... L'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément tuant froidement Albus Dumbledore... Il avait cruellement trahi la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui avait accordée ! Elle s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pas fait suffisamment preuve de méfiance. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ses sens qui l'avaient induite en erreur alors qu'elle le savait bien, seule la raison était fiable !

Elle sanglota encore de longues minutes durant dans les bras de son meilleur ami, avant de s'endormir, vaincue par l'épuisement. Le brun fit alors signe à Ron de venir soulever Hermione dans ses bras afin de la monter dans une des chambres à l'étage.


	4. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et l'univers de l'œuvre "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter un court instant et de les faire évoluer dans une fanfiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. Je n'en tire aucun revenus ni avantages quelconques, autres que le plaisir de vous divertir et de recevoir vos précieux retours. Merci d'avoir la correction de solliciter mon autorisation et d'attendre une réponse de ma part avant de la publier sur une plateforme autre que Wattpad ou FFNET._

* * *

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort tragique d'Albus Dumbledore. On l'avait retrouvé, quelques minutes après le drame, étendu aux pieds de la Tour d'Astronomie. Si on ne l'avait pas su frappé, quelques minutes auparavant, par un sort impardonnable foudroyant lancé par l'impitoyable serpent endormi, Severus Tobias Rogue, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait... Seul son teint un peu trop pâle et l'absence de mouvement de respiration trahissait son état.

Malgré le profond chagrin que son décès avait provoqué dans tout le monde magique, le mage avait rapidement été mis en terre par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avaient organisé une cérémonie rapide et intime. En effet, tous souhaitaient conserver dans le plus grand secret le lieu de sa sépulture afin que Voldemort et ses fidèles ne puissent ni s'en prendre à sa dépouille, ni piller sa tombe et ainsi faire plus de dégâts qu'ils n'en avaient déjà causé.

De son côté, le Mage Noir avait pris le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie, plaçant à sa tête un homme de paille du nom de Pius Thicknesse qui était manœuvré en arrière plan par Yaxley, qui l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Il lui imposait de mener une politique de rigueur à l'encontre des né-moldus en particulier mais également des Sangs-Mêlés, qui faisaient l'objet d'un recensement méticuleux et de nombreux contrôles. Il leur était formellement interdit de frayer avec des moldus sans quoi ils s'exposaient à de rudes sanctions qui allaient de l'amende pour les plus chanceux à la réclusion à Azkaban, en passant par la privation de baguette et l'interdiction de transplaner sans en aviser le service des transports magiques du Ministère et ainsi de quitter le territoire britannique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoi que dans l'ombre, régnait enfin sans partage sur la communauté sorcière anglaise et entendait rapidement étendre son pouvoir au reste du globe.

Il avait pour ambitieux projets de contraindre les sorciers né-moldus ou sangs-mêlés d'Angleterre et du monde à s'unir à des sorciers descendants de lignées au sang pur afin d'éradiquer la tare que leur hémoglobine souillée représentait. Il désirait rétablir leur grandeur d'antan et leur suprématie, remettre au goût du jour les antiques traditions sorcières. Sous son règne les unions sorcières ne seraient plus dictées par d'insignifiants sentiments amoureux.

Par ailleurs, Voldemort avait également pris le contrôle de Poudlard dont il avait confié les rennes à Severus Rogue, devenu son bras droit. L'homme lui avait effectivement permis d'asseoir les fondements de son règne sur le monde magique en éliminant Dumbledore. Il n'y avait désormais plus d'obstacle de taille entre lui et ce maudit Harry Potter si ce n'est que celui-ci avait disparu... En effet, le jeune homme et ses deux amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, s'étaient depuis quelques jours effacés de ses écrans radars. Ils ne se réfugiaient plus, selon ses sources, au Terrier… Il avait donc lancé plusieurs Mangemorts à leur trousse.

 **HP-HP-HP**

La rentrée venait d'avoir lieu à Poudlard et comme le nouveau Directeur du Collège l'avait anticipé, les trois inséparables n'avaient pas réintégré l'École. Le coeur douloureusement serré, dévoré par une terrible angoisse, du haut de son majestueux fauteuil, il parcourut la Grande Salle qui s'étendait devant lui d'un œil noir, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Hermione et ses deux amis. Où en étaient les trois inséparables dans leur chasse aux Horcruxes ? Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur leur capacité à mener à bien la quête que leur avait confié feu Albus Dumbledore sans la moindre anicroche. Il avait donné le maximum de clefs à sa brillante élève - _par le biais de ce qu'il lui avait enseigné au cours de ses retenues et par la suite au cours des nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient partagés_ \- mais saurait-elle les utiliser pour ouvrir les bonnes portes, le moment venu ? N'aurait-il pas dû préférer trahir le Seigneur Noir pour assister les trois jeunes gens dans leur tâche et s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien defâcheux à sa bien-aimée ?

Il ployait sous le poids d'amers regrets, se demandant tristement s'il ne disposait pas d'autres alternatives pour protéger la jeune femme qu'il chérissait tout en accomplissant sa propre mission qu'en la rejetant et lui brisant le coeur comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt… Il était de moins en moins sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais désormais, il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Il était donc trop tard pour le savoir. Il devait avancer tant bien que mal sur le chemin qu'il leur avait choisi sans la consulter et lui avait ainsi imposé, en priant Merlin pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur avant que leur route respective ne se croisent de nouveau.

Si cela avait été possible, il aurait donné sa vie pour savoir si celle qui occupait chaque seconde ses pensées allait bien et était – _autant qu'elle pouvait l'être compte tenu des circonstances_ – en sûreté. Il redoutait qu'elle ne soit blessée, seule, quelque part, souffrant du froid, de la faim ou de la soif – _ou des trois en même temps..._ – sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour lui porter secours ou pire encore, qu'elle se soit faite capturer par une bande de Mangemorts ou de rafleurs prêts à la livrer en pâture à un Voldemort féroce et à ses sbires impitoyables. Il était terriblement frustré de ne plus avoir la moindre nouvelle d'elle depuis de trop longs jours. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de Ginny Weasley, ni de Neville Longdubat ou Luna Lovegood, dont il avait pourtant sondé les esprits à leur insu, mais qui semblaient ne rien savoir de la localisation du Trio d'Or.

 **HP-HP-HP**

Les trois amis avaient déserté le Terrier peu après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, le sachant placé sous étroite surveillance du Ministère de la Magie qui était récemment tombé sous la domination des forces obscures. Il leur était impossible de mener à bien leur quête sans entraves à partir de cette base. Ils avaient donc été forcé de fuir. Ils avaient tenté de se réfugier quelques jours dans le manoir dont Harry avait hérité de son parrain, au Square Grimmaurd. Là, grâce à une coupure de journal sur laquelle ils étaient tombés par un heureux hasard, ils avaient découvert que le véritable médaillon de Salazar Serpentard se trouvait entre les mains de Dolorès Ombrage. Ils avaient donc mis sur pieds une opération pour le récupérer dans les locaux du Ministère. De justesse, ils y étaient parvenu et avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

Mais très vite, ils avaient compris qu'en représailles de l'affront qu'ils avaient ainsi fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelqu'un avait donné leur planque en voyant débarquer des mangemorts dans le Manoir des Black dès le lendemain matin.

De nouveau, il leur avait donc fallu prendre la fuite. Hermione les avait alors transplané dans une forêt dense du Nord de l'Angleterre, que la neige avait recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc, au coeur de laquelle ils avaient planté et dressé leur tente. La sorcière, qui était celle qui maîtrisait le mieux les sorts et enchantements, avait jeté des charmes de dissimulation très puissants autour de leur refuge afin qu'ils soient en sûreté pour quelques temps pour planifier la prochaine étape de leur quête et se reposer sans craintes.

Les trois amis s'étaient ensuite installés autour d'un feu qu'ils avaient magiquement allumé et qui crépitait doucement à l'entrée de leur abris. Tous trois le regard dans le vide étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient le visage d'une pâleur extrême marqué par de profonds cernes dont la couleur tirait légèrement vers le bleu. Leurs joues étaient creuses. Pourtant, ils ne manquaient pour l'instant pas de nourriture mais l'avenir devant eux était alors si incertain qu'ils avaient pris, quelques jours auparavant, la décision collective de se rationner pour faire durer leurs ressources au maximum, ne sachant pas s'ils auraient souvent l'occasion de se ravitailler et ainsi les renouveler.

En revanche, ils manquaient cruellement de sommeil. En permanence sur leur garde, ils passaient tous les trois des nuits agitées, peuplées de cauchemars. Ron était rongé par l'inquiétude sourde et la peur qu'il n'arrive malheur à un membre de sa famille. Harry, pour sa part, se mourrait littéralement d'angoisse, craignant de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été assignée et de voir mourir par sa faute un à un les gens qu'il chérissait.

La journée, les humeurs d'Hermione oscillaient entre une intense colère et une tristesse infinie. Lorsque la nuit tombait, c'est le désespoir qui l'assaillait. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes retenues avec peine tout au long de la journée de s'écouler alors le long de ses joues blafardes. Elle ne pouvait contrôler les tremblements qui la secouaient de part en part, provoqués par des sanglots qu'elle tentait souvent en vain d'étouffer en s'enfouissant sous ses couvertures… Alors, elle finissait chaque nuit par quitter aussi discrètement que possible la tente qu'elle occupait avec ses deux amis, refusant qu'ils soient les témoins de sa détresse nocturne. Elle s'enfonçait généralement dans la forêt environnante pour aller prendre appui contre un arbre et laisser libre court au chagrin qui lui consumait le coeur. Elle tombait parfois à genoux, inondant le sol immaculé de perles salées qui brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune, seule spectatrice du mal qui la rongeait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle criait parfois, troublant le silence strident qui régnait autour d'elle.

Elle demeurait ainsi prostrée de longues minutes, qui se transformaient parfois en heures laissant le vent et la neige qui tombaient s'abattre sur son visage blême. La chaleur la quittait peu à peu et le froid l'enserrait, lui mordant la peau et lui arrachant de violents frissons. Le mal provoqué par la température négative seul parvenait à l'arracher quelques trop courts instants à la torture que provoquait en elle le manque de Severus. Le mal, provoqué par la température négative, seul parvenait à l'arracher à cette sombre réalité dans laquelle l'homme qu'elle aimait ne voulait plus d'elle et l'avait repoussée avec une violence qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable de sa part de la part d'un homme aussi doux que lui dans l'intimité. Elle ne parvenait définitivement pas à se remettre de la cinglante trahison de son ex-amant, dont elle n'avait perçu aucun signe annonciateur et qu'elle n'avait donc pas su anticiper. Elle avait beau se repasser continuellement le film de leur histoire dans son esprit, elle ne se souvenait de rien dans le comportement de ce dernier qui aurait pu la mettre sur la voie et la préparer à un si brusque changement d'attitude de sa part. Cela l'accablait encore un peu plus si c'était possible, car elle en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion... Il était un si bon comédien qu'il avait réussi à simuler tout au long de leur histoire pour faire naître l'amour dans son coeur fragile sans avoir une seule seconde l'intention de l'aimer réellement en retour… Il était seulement animé par le désir malveillant de la manipuler et de la briser pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une loque, incapable d'assister convenablement Harry dans sa tâche… Mais il s'était fourvoyé. Elle était, malgré la souffrance, déterminée à employer ses dernières forces pour épauler le survivant et lui permettre de triompher.

Harry, tourmenté par l'angoisse d'échouer dans sa quête, ne dormait souvent que d'un œil. Silencieux, il entendait tous les soirs Hermione pleurer doucement dans son lit et immanquablement finir par s'en extirper pour s'extraire hors de leur tente. Alors il se levait à son tour et la suivait secrètement. Légèrement en retrait et souvent dissimulé derrière un tronc d'arbre, il laissait chacun des pleurs de son amie lui déchirer le coeur. Il subissait ces longues minutes et parfois heures comme une pénitence, regrettant de n'avoir pas été plus présent dans la vie de la jeune femme ces derniers mois et de ne pas s'être préoccupé suffisamment d'elle. Il souhaitait découvrir ce qui la tourmentait et la fragilisait autant, elle qu'il avait toujours connu inébranlable et pleine de ressources, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus et se sentant terriblement coupable, Harry était sorti de sa cachette et s'était avancé près de son amie. Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle dans la neige et avait posé une main douce sur son épaule. Celle-ci avait sursauté et s'était retournée brutalement vers lui. En le reconnaissant, sa méfiance était soudainement retombée et elle lui avait souri faiblement avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Le survivant l'avait alors accueillie contre lui sans se dérober. Il l'avait fortement pressé contre son torse, l'entourant fermement de ses bras.

Ils étaient restés ainsi enlacés de longues minutes. Puis Hermione avait fini par s'écarter doucement d'Harry et lui avait, entre deux sanglots, tout raconté de ses sentiments envers leur ancien Maître en Potions et de la brève histoire qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés mais qui s'était révélée n'être qu'une chimère.

Le jeune homme avait prêté une oreille attentive au discours de son amie. Bien que profondément choqué par ces révélations inattendue, il ne l'avait pas interrompue une seule fois, lui pressant simplement la main avec douceur, lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir une nouvelle cascade de larmes, pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Malgré le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur, il s'était soudainement mis à transpirer. Une violente colère s'était peu à peu insinuée en lui au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione lui dévoilait les événements qu'il avait ignoré jusque là...

Il s'en voulait furieusement de n'avoir rien vu de ce qui s'était tramé dans son dos et de n'avoir ainsi pu empêcher son amie de tomber dans les filets de cet infâme lâche qu'était Severus Rogue ! Si ce dernier s'était trouvé face à lui en cet instant, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le soumettre au sortilège doloris pour lui faire payer de retour toutes les souffrances causées à sa meilleure amie éplorée. À défaut et dans l'attente, il se promit de veiller plus attentivement que jamais sur Hermione et de l'aider à se rétablir, à effacer l'empreinte de l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir de son coeur et de sa mémoire, ignorant que celle-ci était toutefois indélébile.


End file.
